


homecoming

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Other, tryin 2 get a feel for cayde, vague?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: starry nights after bloody fights.





	homecoming

Their shoulders ache with the weight of all that has happened within the past few months- or had it only been one? Time didn’t feel like it passed as it used to. 

Ghaul was dead, and so was the Speaker- and the Traveller…

The Traveller was awake.

The dawning of a new Golden Age was upon the City, and the remains of humanity- but all they wanted was to see Cayde again. Last they’d heard from him was after the fight to take back the City.

They missed him (not that they’d ever admit it). And should they visit him anyway? Everyone was tired after the ordeal they’d been through. They should let him rest. They should let _themselves_ rest.

They shake their head, rub their neck, and decide to take a short walk. Visit Amanda- they hadn’t seen her since… Well, they weren’t sure. Was it when they were on their way to fight Ghaul…?

They couldn’t remember. Yes, they should visit her, they decide. Their feet lead them to the new hangar, where she’s probably stationed, tirelessly working despite the fact that the City had only just been retaken. They admired her, honestly- what was there not to admire? 

They reached the hangar entrance and swore to themselves. Their Ghost turned to them. 

“I thought you _wanted_ to talk to h-”

Ghost is cut off by Amanda’s voice ringing through the hangar. 

“Oh, hey, you’re here! Come, come here, I’ve got something for you-”

They jog past Cayde, trying to seem casual, but they’re clearly tense, and their eyes meet his for a moment, and _I swear, Ghost, if you do what I think you’re going to do-_

But Ghost doesn’t, just does his equivalent of...rolling his eyes? And follows them to Amanda.

They have a pleasant conversation, Amanda gifts to them a Sparrow- _finally, no more running around,_ they joke- until Amanda claps them on the shoulder, gives them a knowing look, and mouths _go for it_. They give her a tired, sheepish look, and eventually nod.

For a few moments, the room is filled with silence broken only by the beeping of a Frame’s signal sticks and the whistling of another.

They make their way over to Cayde, rolling their shoulders uncomfortably, shifting the rifle strapped to their back. He greets them with a friendly-sarcastic-they-can’t-really-tell “what’s your story”, and they give him a mock salute. They both stay quiet for a moment before he cracks an awkward joke about the Cabal needing a new leader or else they’d Ca- _fall_ apart, and they elbow him in the side while laughing. The silence ensues again until he breaks it, _again,_ and says he wants to show them something. He leads them up the clanging metal stairs, balances across the hanging steel beams, up to a small platform facing the open air and what remained of the City. 

“It’s.. it’s _beautiful,_ ” they say, watching the innumerable lights flicker below. They look upwards- the stars are scattered like a thousand dewdrops on a silken spiderweb. They feel him shift behind them, and he pulls them down to sit. 

A few minutes pass until they look over the edge of the platform- the two Ghosts are conversing and Amanda is still working on one of her new Sparrows. They look back up, and then behind them at Cayde. “Didn’t know you were such a romantic, Six.”

He gives them a wounded look. “I can be romanti- wait, _romantic,_ this just adds on to my extremely _solid_ theory about how you’re hopelessly in love with me, check _mate!_ ”

They snort, turn back to the stars, and nudge him in the ribs. “Yeah, you wish.”

He doesn’t respond, only rests his back against the wall behind him and edges away from the stairway to his left. 

“Alright, lovebirds, time to get down from there because I’m headin’ to bed for the night and I don’t trust you not to trash the place,” calls Amanda, teasingly, from below. They laugh and Cayde responds with a _“Can it, Holliday!”_

She mock-sighs and leaves the two with a “I swear, if this place isn’t how I leave it in the morning-!”

They take a long breath and exhale, truly relaxing for the first time since the City had been first taken.

Screw the Tower. Cayde was their home.

**Author's Note:**

> everythin i write turns out short. This is awful


End file.
